Logan Paul
Logan Paul (born ) is American YouTube star and actor. Paul started his career as a Vine creator and began creating YouTube videos on his current YouTube channel, Logan Paul Vlogs following Vine’s closing. Paul currently has over 13 million subscribers and over 2.2 billion views on the channel along with having many more followers on platforms such as Facebook and Instagram. About Before starting his primary vlogging channel, Logan had previously created a channel in 2013 known as TheOfficialLoganPaul. Today Logan's first YouTube channel is used for his music videos. Jake Paul Drama On May 30th 2017, Logan's younger brother Jake uploaded his own song named It's Everyday Bro. ''In the song Jake roasted his ex girlfriend Alissa, as well of calling out a lot a lot of different YouTubers. As an result, a ton of YouTubers responded on Jake's song, with criticisms. Logan's Song After a while, Logan actually uploaded the half version of his song against his own brother named ''The Fall of Jake Paul. As expected Logan roasted his brother on multiple things in the video. Logan actually decided first not to upload the full version. Until Jake went too far, making Logan release the full song. In the full clip Jake's ex girlfriend Alissa is seen with Logan in the background. At the end of the video, Logan and Alissa actually kissed. Eventually Alissa got into a relationship with another American YouTuber known today as FaZe Banks. Jake Responds On July 1th 2017, Jake released his song titled Logang Sucks (DISS TRACK) Official Music Video. In the video Jake basically roasted Logan & his fan base. At the end of the whole drama, Jake and Logan actually made up, with the song that got posted on Jake's YouTube channel: I Love You Bro . Trivia *Logan Paul is known to "plug" affiliations with him in his videos. *Logan Paul's fandom name is "Logang". *In the Japanese media, Logan and Logang are romanized as Lougan/Lohgan and Lougang/Lohgang. Subscriber Milestones *Logan hit 1 million subscribers on December 3, 2016. *Logan hit 2 million subscribers on January 21, 2017. *Logan hit 3 million subscribers on March 16, 2017. *Logan hit 4 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *Logan hit 5 million subscribers on June 3, 2017. *Logan hit 6 million subscribers on June 13, 2017. *Logan hit 7 million subscribers on June 29, 2017. *Logan hit 8 million subscribers on July 15, 2017. *Logan hit 9 million subscribers on July 29, 2017. *Logan hit 10 million subscribers on August 12, 2017. *Logan hit 11 million subscribers on August 31, 2017. *Logan hit 12 million subscribers on September 24, 2017. *Logan hit 13 million subscribers on October 29, 2017. Video View Milestones *Logan hit 1 billion views on July 14, 2017. *Logan hit 2 billion views on October 3, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views